


the world that i'm hugging inside my arms

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, girl group stan playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Hansol jumped out of his skin at the sound of Seungkwan’s voice and turned around with wide eyes only to see his best friend.“Nice dance moves by the way,” Seungkwan commented a teasing smile on his face.“Thanks- wait, what?” Hansol asked in surprise, “how long have you been standing there for?”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: brighter than a blue sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	the world that i'm hugging inside my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hansol not having a favourite gg means he is a gg stan in this essay I will-
> 
> Speaking of essays, school officially starts for me next week so I want to finish my WIPs and post them so I have some sense of fulfilment before I'm dragged into the depths of hell once again. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

For as long as he could remember, Seungkwan had always loved music and singing. That was part of the reason he got a job at a music-oriented radio station and maybe it also played a part in why he and Hansol got along so well because the other boy also had an affinity for music. However, Hansol preferred the behind the scenes part of music, writing the lyrics, composing the song, producing and such while Seungkwan preferred the final product of music such belting out high notes on a huge stage in front of thousands of people, putting all your emotion into the words of the song which greatly resonate with you.

That is why Seungkwan wasn’t surprised when he came home from his job one Friday to hear music blasting throughout their house, loud enough to feel the energy from the song but not loud enough to disturb anyone outside of their house, a perfect balance that took Seungkwan and Hansol a lot of time (and complaints) to find. Seungkwan smiled to himself as he shuffled off his shoes, his mood immediately uplifted by the energetic beat that was currently booming through the house. 

It was usual for Seungkwan to come home to Hansol listening to whatever music appealed to his tastes. It wasn’t often that Hansol listened to girl group songs, it wasn’t as if he didn’t like girl groups, he just preferred to listen to other music most of the time. What was unusual, however, was seeing Hansol jumping around the kitchen, his skirt swinging side to side in a somewhat graceful manner considering he was listening to 4minute’s songs which tended to be more on the crazy, upbeat energy side and less on the elegant side.

At first, Seungkwan had no idea how to react to the scene in front of him as he didn’t want Hansol to feel embarrassed but at the same time, he didn’t want to stand there and spy on Hansol. It was hard to take his eyes of the younger boy though, as he had never seen the other look so carefree, filled with such unbridled joy and he was reluctant to stop him. The next song came on and it wasn’t as upbeat as the last one but still quite fun to dance along with.

As the song calmed down, Hansol slowed down his jumping and went back to looking for whatever food he was craving at that moment, so Seungkwan thought it was the perfect time to announce his presence.

“Hey, Sol.”

Hansol jumped out of his skin at the sound of Seungkwan’s voice and turned around with wide eyes only to see his best friend. Rolling his eyes, he sighed in relief before waving at his roommate and going back to looking for food. However, Seungkwan wasn’t done and he stepped closer so that he was only a foot or so away from Hansol.

“Nice dance moves by the way,” Seungkwan commented with a teasing smile on his face.

“Thanks- wait, what?” Hansol turned around in surprise again except this time his face was flushing a bright red, his eyes darting all over Seungkwan’s face. “How long have you been home for?”

“Long enough to see you go, oh hot issue dadada hot issue dadada!” Seungkwan began jumping around and shaking his hips as he imitated Hansol dancing even singing along to the instrumental of the song.

“Okay! Okay, I get it thank you!” 

Hansol grabbed Seungkwan’s hands in an attempt to stop him from teasing him any further, but this backfired as instead Seungkwan started dancing around the kitchen with one hand on the younger’s waist and the other holding his hand. They began spinning across the kitchen with Hansol laughing loudly while Seungkwan made over-the-top facial expressions both having fun with the music.

“Twirl me Hansol,” Seungkwan said suddenly.

“Why?” 

“Because I want to be twirled, is there something wrong with wanting to be twirled?”

“Of course not,” Hansol laughed out, “when do you want to be twirled?”

“After the bridge finishes and they start singing the chorus again.”

“Your wish is my command.” Hansol teased.

True to his word, as soon as the words ‘love bomb’ rang out again, Hansol twirled Seungkwan to which the latter put out his arms in an excessive way before holding Hansol once again and guiding him through the song.

“You know Hansol,” Seungkwan started, “I didn’t know you had all this music on your playlist. I thought you only listened to like American rappers and stuff.”

“Well I do,” admitted the younger, “but sometimes I’d just rather listen to girl groups. Why?”

Seungkwan took in the way Hansol’s skirt swayed hypnotizingly around his waist, how his smile took up the majority of his face, his fluffy bangs covering his forehead with no beanies to hide it and no product used to style it. The smile he had when he first came home only grew from there as he twirled Hansol around their slightly cramped kitchen just as the song came to an end.

“No reason was just curious.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Hansol hummed in reply just as the next song came on. This song was nothing like the other ones, it had no crazy energy, it wasn’t upbeat in the slightest, yet it washed over the two boys like magic, it’s soothing melody relaxing them despite not being tense. They swayed gently to the song, not wanting to let go of each other and ruin the beautiful atmosphere that they were currently in. Hansol eventually leaned his head against Seungkwan’s shoulder, a slightly awkward fit since the former was taller. They stayed like that until the end of the song which was seemingly the end of the playlist as a whole as no other song played after it. After swaying in silence for a while, Hansol broke the silence.

“We’re friends and roommates right.” He said in a way that made Seungkwan unsure whether it was a question or a doubting sentence.

“Right, that’s what we are.”

“Yet here we are Kwannie.”

More silence followed, Seungkwan debating between finally addressing the elephant in the room or letting Hansol continue and seeing where the other boy was going with this.

“What’s wrong with where we are Sollie?”

“I don’t think this is where I want to be.”

Both of them froze, unable to decide how to proceed. 

Slowly, Hansol lifted his head to look Seungkwan in the eyes, an intimate look in his eyes as they were simply a breath away from each other. Hansol had always been the quiet type, sometimes too wrapped up in his head to acknowledge the real world, which is why it surprised Seungkwan that Hansol brought up whatever was going on between them first, taking the first step no matter how tentative it was. It was unlikely that he would go any further though which is why Seungkwan knew it was his turn to step up.

With a deep inhale, Seungkwan cupped Hansol’s face and looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to nod before pressing their lips together, his shoulder’s going lax as he felt Hansol’s hands grab onto them as a perch. They pulled back a bit, Hansol’s eyes glittering, a bright smile on his face before Seungkwan pulled him in for another deeper, more passionate kiss, unwilling to stay away from such beauty for a second longer. 

When they separated again, it was because of a need for oxygen and nothing else, but Hansol had to admit that looking at Seungkwan’s face instead of kissing him did have some perks. He was able to see the fondness in his eyes as they looked at each other, he was able to see his perfectly shaped lips as he panted heavily. He was able to see those same lips form the words, ‘Hansol, I want you’ and the smile that the lips formed when he replied: “I want you too Seungkwan.”

What he loved the most though, was when Seungkwan put his arms around him again, and he swayed side to side, content in the warmth that seemed to follow Seungkwan wherever he went. The warmth that Hansol had come to associate with love, care and home.

**Author's Note:**

> List of songs:
> 
> 4minute- Hot Issue  
> Fromis_9- Love Bomb  
> Red velvet- Kingdom Come


End file.
